


Four Happy Babies

by Crematosis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Babies, Community: avengerkink, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves videotaping Tony and the babies. Because he never knows when they'll do something incredibly cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Happy Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSiriusRumme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/gifts).



Since the day he started recovering his memories, Bucky had been conscientiously recording most of his everyday activities through photos and video. Steve had teased him about it at first, but Bucky had explained how upset he was about the gaps still in his memories, how afraid he was of Hydra recapturing him and wiping him again. And if that happened, he wanted to have some reminder of everything that had been taken from him and something the others could use to help him remember.

After Steve had pulled him into a tight hug and assured him that would never happen, all the teasing stopped. The Avengers team supported him all the way, taking turns holding the videocamera or taking the pictures so Bucky could be in some of the pictures, too.

Now that he had Tony as his mate and four precious babies, Bucky found himself taking pictures almost everyday, because he didn’t want to forget one single moment.

Bucky smiled to himself as he booted up the camera. Tony had gone to put the babies down for a nap almost an hour ago, which meant he had probably fallen asleep with them. But that was just fine. Bucky loved images of Tony when he was relaxed and fast asleep or barely keeping his eyes open. Tony didn’t think so, but Bucky thought Tony was the most adorable thing in the world when he was half-asleep.

He pushed open the door to the bedroom and found Tony stretched out on the bed with the babies laying all around him. All four babies were awake and alert, but they seemed content to keep laying in bed.

“Hey, little ladies,” Bucky said. “Have you been good for your momma?”

“So good,” Tony said with a tired smile. He reached out a finger to bop the closest baby, Elizabeth, on the nose. “Haven’t we, sweetheart?”

Because they were identical quadruplets, Bucky sometimes had a hard time telling the babies apart. If they weren’t always wearing a distinctive color, he probably never would have been able to keep them straight. Thank god for Pepper.

When they were a few months old, Pepper had bought four different colored onesies. One red, one blue, one purple, and one green. Tony had complained at first that it would make the babies look like Teletubbies, but he had slowly warmed to the idea of each of them wearing a distinctive color. It probably helped a lot that for publicity, SHIELD had wanted each of the other male Avengers to pose with a baby on their lap in the color that best matched their costume. And Tony had laughed himself sick at the terrified look on Steve’s face when Pepper had plopped the baby wearing blue into his lap.

So Tony had immediately gone out and gotten several more onesies in the babies’ colors, cute little dresses with matching headbands, and a couple patterned outfits that were predominately one color.

Because he and Tony were some of the stubbornest people he knew, and the children would probably take after them, they’d probably complain about the colors that had been picked for them as soon as they were old enough to talk, but for now Elizabeth wore blue, Abigail wore green, Rachel wore red, and Olivia wore purple.

“Buh,” Olivia said with a kick of her feet.

“Is that so?” Bucky said. “Well, I only have one thing to say to that. Gotcha!” He reached down one with one hand to tickle a foot.

Olivia squealed with laughter and then the other three quickly followed suit.

Tony turned his head to survey the giggling babies all around him. “Oh my god,” he said. “Do that again.”

“Gotcha!” Bucky repeated.

All four babies erupted into giggles before he even touched Olivia’s foot the second time.

“Wow,” he said. “They really like that word for some reason.”

“They just like their daddy playing with them,” Tony said. “And I can understand why. Because he’s pretty amazing.” He smiled as he reached upwards, fingertips brushing over Bucky’s cheeks. “Put the camcorder down for a second, babe.”

Bucky obliged and let Tony pull him down into a kiss. “Gotcha,” he whispered, gratified by the quiet chorus of giggles that followed.


End file.
